Ojos verdes
by MelStrange
Summary: 1969. 4to. año. Hogwarts. Punto de vista de Narcisa al enamorarse de Rodolphus Lestrange. Aunque ella sabía que nunca sería suyo, le gustaba soñar y destruirse en su propio dolor, un dolor secreto y prohibido lleno de color verde. One-shot


_Disclaimer: __**Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK. Rowling. Excpeto mi querido Rod, ^^, Jotaka me lo presto por unos días, muahahaha.**_

**N/A: **Tengo pensados miles de fics, y ninguno he hecho, pero en cambio me sale esto, producto de mi negación a estudiar jujuju, tengo examenes y yo me pongo a escribir, ¿Porque será que la inspiración te llega misteriosamente cuando tienes examenes? Quien sabe. En fin, quise relatar una experiencia muy personal mediante estos pesonajes que adoro y que me puse a pensar y quedaban a la perfección con mi realidad. Se que me pase el cannon por quiensabedonde, pero ni lo notarán :).

Solo quería aclarar que Narcisa aquí tiene 14 años años y va en cuarto, y Rodolphus y Bellatrix van en septimo. Cissy todavía es una chiquilla. No se muy bien la personalidad de Narcisa asi que la puse como yo me la imaginaba a esa edad, eh! hasta se parece a mí ^^. Talvez pronto haga algo mas fuerte de estos dos, que me están gustando.

_**Disfrutad y comentad si quereis.**_

* * *

_-Todo lo que sucede, sucede por una razón, aunque sea una razón irrazonable-_

Lo veía pasar todos los días, en el gran comedor, en los pasillos, en la sala común. Lo veía con curiosidad, aquel hombre tenía algo que lo hacía muy atrayente al menos para ella.

La más pequeña de los Black, siempre había sido más seria y mucho más fría que el resto, pero no por eso menos inteligente. Narcisa sabía lo que quería y lo que podía tener y era correcto. A la corta edad de catorce años ya demostraba más madurez que la de sus hermanas mayores. Ella misma se había encargado de eso, no iba a permitirse cometer los mismos errores que ellas.

Caminando por los pasillos acompañada de sus amigas, lo observaba a él. Se le hacía tan lejano. No, no estaba perdida de amor. Era algo diferente, había agarrado una obsesión por verlo en secreto, cuando él no se daba cuenta. Su perfecto rostro de finas facciones, esos labios rosas, su cabello castaño, y los ojos, esos ojos que hacían revuelo entre las féminas. Que eran adorados en silencio, de un verde, no cualquier verde, era uno puro, claro, hipnotizante.

Narcisa se perdía en ese color. Aunque jamás lo admitiría. Al encontrarse en la sala común, se olvidaba de todo y ponía toda su atención en él. Parecía una idiota, a veces ella lo pensaba, pero era tan bien su disimulo que absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta. Mientras ella estudiaba o platicaba con sus compañeras, siempre se dedicaba a observar, verlo, siempre era tan callado, tan serio, era tan imponente, no entendía como podía ser tan misterioso, pero era algo que emanaba respeto. Sus elegantes movimientos naturales, su apenas esbozada sonrisa, sus pocas palabras llenas de razón y sarcasmo, su aura que desprendía poder y sabiduría, todo era tan seductor para Narcisa.

El era mayor que ella por unos años y aun estando en la misma casa, no habían intercambiado más de dos palabras. Sabía que Lestrange no le haría caso, no por que ella fuera insignificante, sino porque sería inapropiado.

Narcisa no quería que su obsesión llegara a más, no lo permitía. Sabia que Rodolphus era para su hermana Bellatrix, así estaba acordado, ella no podía intervenir en eso, aunque quisiera.

Todos los días lo veía, a veces solo por unos minutos, él siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos, a veces caminaba solo. Ella jamás se atrevería a hablarle, no por timidez sino por su propio orgullo. A veces pensaba que todo ese culto que le tenía a Rodolphus era por puro masoquismo, porque le gustaba sufrir, anhelar lo que nunca seria de ella. Y estaba más que segura que si por locuras del destino, en un remoto día Rodolphus se le declarase a ella, lo rechazaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Le gustaba, si le gustaba y mucho, pero solo eso. En los noches pensaba en él, en las vacaciones, siempre esos ojos vedes invadían sus pensamientos. Pero solo eso. Una digna Black no se iba a arrastrar por un hombre. Aquello era solo un capricho de ella, nada más. Era cuando se marcaba la diferencia entre ella y sus hermanas.

Bellatrix y Andrómeda eran más pasionales, más impulsivas, hacían y deshacían a su antojo, se regocijaban en sus deseos y en su atención, lo conseguían todo lo que querían sin pensar en el después.

Narcisa era calculadora, consciente en sus acciones y totalmente imperturbable. Si tenía problemas eran por ella y solo ella los resolvería. Por ninguna razón andaría como salvaje haciendo idioteces de diestra a siniestra. No era la típica adolescente rebelde.

Pero los ojos verdes volvían a perturbar su mente y todo se volvía borroso por unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura.

Se sentaba con varias chicas de su mismo curso, muchas veces las escuchaba hablar sobre lo atractivo que era el mayor de los Lestrange y sabía que mas de una chiflada se había querido hacerse notar y llamar su atención, pero Rodolphus como siempre, la ignoraba deliberadamente, no por pedantería si no porque simplemente no le interesaba. Cuantas veces no vio a una chica boba acercársele en la biblioteca. Simplemente se reía de la ingenuidad de aquellas.

Llegó a conocer perfectamente a Rodolphus a base de pura observación, a veces sabía como iba a actuar, que podría comentar, o a las opciones a donde le gustaba dirigirse. Le divertía que tan rápido había pasado de ser un extraño a un conocido no menos especial.

Pero supo que tenía que ponerle un alto a aquella manía, lo supo cuando sintió el dolor, cuando aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos, cuando el dulce sabor de la realidad golpeó duro en su cara y su diversión se convirtió en tormento.

En la noche de navidad, celebrada en la mansión que ella consideraba su casa, los Lestrange tenían un anuncio, acababan de hacer público el compromiso que desde hace años se sabía. Y lo festejarían en la reunión de navidad junto a los Black.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Rodolphus con Bellatrix, juntos, como pareja que serían.

Ella estaba ahí sentada con su vestido verde raso y su rubio cabello recogido en bucles, hermosa, sobre el fino sillón de piel. Esperando en el gran salón a que llegaran todos los invitados. Se acordaba perfectamente que contemplaba el candelabro dorado con mas de cien velas, todas perfectamente alineadas, cómo proyectaba su esplendor amarillo en los elegantes muebles, en los tapices y reliquias, cuando escucha la risa de su hermana proveniente de las escaleras. Cuando ve que se acercaba a ella no sola, sino colgada del brazo del chico de ojos verdes.

No le tomó por sorpresa, ella lo sabía de anticipación, pero le sorprendió sentir el calor que nació desde su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, abrasador, como en llamas, ¿Por qué sentía aquello? ¿Qué le pasaba? No pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, se quedó muda mientras sentía la presencia de ellos más cerca. Hundida en el sillón. ¿Cómo se había descontrolado de aquella manera? Su garganta se ahogaba en la agonía, al ver a su hermana tocarlo, besarlo cuando estaban a unos pasos de ella. Luego la manera desenfadada como la saluda, ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

El escuchar la voz de él pronunciar su nombre, no era la primera vez, pero ahora la sentía diferente y lejana. Como Rodolphus le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, cuando ella no podía más que ver el piso alfombrado y percibir a Bellatrix sentada al lado de ella preguntando lo mismo. Como la sangre se le heló y su estómago se consumió cuando sintió el tacto cálido de aquel hombre en su mejilla, rozándola apenas, como se le hace a una niña pequeña cuando se pone enferma, no pudo apartarse por más que lo deseó.

-Me duele la cabeza, es todo- Pronunció torpemente antes de apartar la mano de Rodolphus y ponerse de pie con algo de éxito. Sentía que su mejilla quemaba cuando salió de aquella maldita estancia como alma que lleva el diablo.

Desde entonces apenas y le dirigió la mirada, evitaba a toda costa hablarle, cosa que aumentaba su tortura dado que la buena educación indicaba que tenía que relacionarse con el que sería futuro miembro de la familia. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos.

Y aunque nunca lo demostró, su calvario tenía ojos verdes.

Su prudencia le indicó que se alejara, no soportaba sentirse como una desgraciada en presencia de él. No era justo que sufriera por aquel maldito bastardo. Ojala nunca hubiera existido la hora en que su retorcida mente había creado ese ruin juego en el que ella, solo ella, era la única culpable y victima.

Narcisa, se había equivocado. Y la cruel sonrisa llena de ironía aparecía en su bella cara cuando recordaba que había caído donde siempre evito hacerlo.

Lo superaría, como toda una Black, saldría triunfante. Solo esos ojos verdes quedarían grabados en fuego.

Mierda.

* * *

Ah... yo tambíén me enganché en unos ojos verdes, mi Rodolphus personal. *sigh*


End file.
